gnhhfandomcom-20200214-history
GNH
Gnh GNH Sir Gnh was the long term leader of the GNHH. He is notable for having the title "General National Hero" as a name, He also bear the title such as "The Man who touch God" and the "Scariest Living Man throughout Universe". Gnh was also a Prophet and the Author of the New Universal Law which the Great Creator gave to him. Gnh is also an Immortal, gave by the Great Creator on the day of "Gloria,Gloria", Post Apocalyptic - Era and ended when he defeated the USS on Glorified Golden Age, unfortunately after giving all his powers and his immortal life to the great creator, he was speared by a planned assassin. On that day Gnh die's just as the Great Creator prophecies about him. After 61 decades of so-called "Pax GNHH", The Great Creator revive Gnh on his coffin which started a new era that called NAE. The Revived Gnh is most peaceful, gentle and humble, and he was revived in total secrecy. Gnh then explored the GNHHTT to strengthen the morale of his comrades, unknown to the Union's Population that Gnh was alive. When Gnh is finished to encourage his people he went in different galaxies and different planets to teach who is the great creator is, and "the essential needs of living". Now Gnh explores the whole M-Region to preach the grand knowledge with his 3 new companions Florence, Denyuki, and Rafael. They we're all former GNHH Soldiers, and they were considered "The Great 4" of NAE. Biography Before he was named as "Gnh" he was first called by the Union Government as the "Person" of Golgotha due to his innocence and his calm behavior inside the most dangerous prison on that time, the Golgotha Arctic Prison. He later changed his name to "Gnh" for unknown reason on PA-E then after the GNHH was established by Philmore, Gnh claimed that his name was a title as General National Hero which later on NLA will claimed as a definition of leadership of the GNHH in replace of the tittle "Generalissimo". PA-E (Post Apocalyptic Era) Gnh (also identified only Sir, Person due to its name secrecy) was known to be a leader on a group of religious sect who studied the Bible in a secluded place in-, The group was persecuted by the group of nationalist leading to capture and incarceration of Gnh in the Golgotha Arctic Prison. Gnh then was released by the Prison Warden due to its sympathy of being innocent. While heading back to the Union Capital Gnh encountered many indigenous people from the outside capital, he then started to write a documentation called- documenting the first interview upon the native lands of - outside -. Gnh then arrived in the- Peninsula when the rival nation of United Nationalist of- declared war against its neighboring nations including-, After 3 months of declaration of war, Gnh was at the capital when he heard his former member Philmore was now known to be the Leader of-